Something Fishy
by Kristen Riddle
Summary: A weird psychic Pokémon is causing some interesting changes in our heros...


**Scene One_   (Someone is standing in front of the mirror of a __Pokémon__Center__ bathroom, but you can't see who it is because the mirror is fogged up.  A towel is wrapped around them.  The person has just come out of the shower.  They pick up their clothes from the counter.  They start to put on a yellow tank top, red suspenders, and short denim shorts.  They start to comb their hair, but you can't see the face, you can only see a little black ponytail tied with a red scrunchie.  Next, we see Misty standing outside the bathroom, but only her face.  She is shouting at the bathroom door.)_**

**Misty:             Ash!  Aren't you done in the bathroom yet?**

**Ash:               _(From inside the bathroom.)  I'm coming!  Jeez, Misty!  Be patient!    _**

**Misty:             We need to get going!  _(The camera slowly zooms out to show Misty's entire body.  She is wearing brown pants, an orange shirt, and a green vest.  Her hair is not done in the usual ponytail, but is spiked up, like Brock's.)_**

**Ash:               _(Opens the bathroom door and walks out, wearing Misty's usual attire.)  There I'm done!  Are you happy now?_**

**Brock:           _(Enters the scene.  He is wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue and white vest, along with an official Pokémon League hat.  Pikachu walks up, following him closely.)  Will you two quit taking so long?  I want to go out and catch more Pokémon!  _**

**Ash:               Yeah, yeah, yeah!  Quit your whining!  _(The three leave the __Pokémon__Center__.)_**

**Scene Two_   (Ash, Misty, and Brock are walking on a dirt path, somewhere in the middle of the town.  Misty is holding a map.  Pikachu is sitting on Brock's head.)_**

**Narrator:       Well, this is certainly a strange day…**

**Misty:             Hey, look!  What's that up ahead?  _(The camera shows the path up ahead.  Team Rocket is standing there.  James has a Pokeball in his hand, and there is a fainted Pokémon laying on the ground nearby.  Jessie and Meowth are cheering nearby.) _  **

**Jessie:          Yeah!  You can catch it, James!__**

**Meowth****:        Be careful!  Those Weedle can really sting!  You'd better catch it fast!**

**Ash:               Hey!  What are you three doing?  _(Ash, Misty, and Brock run over.  Immediately, Jessie, James, and Meowth begin to laugh hysterically.)_**

**Misty:             Hey, what's so funny?**

**James:          Have you looked in a mirror lately?  _(They look down and notice they are wearing each other's clothing.)_**

**Brock:           So?  This is what I always wear!  _(Team Rocket laughs again.)_**

**Meowth****:        _(Scratches his head.)  This is weird…_**

**Ash:               There's nothing weird about us!  It's you guys who are acting funny!**

**Jessie:          What do you mean?**

**Misty:             You guys are catching Pokémon instead of stealing them!  **

**James:          What are you talking about?  Stealing Pokémon is illegal!  We would never do something like that!  _(Misty, Ash, and Brock fall over.  Officer Jenny drives over in her motorcycle.)_**

**Officer Jenny:         Did I hear someone say stealing Pokémon?**

**Jessie:          Oh, yes, Officer!  We were just saying how bad it was to steal Pokémon!**

**Officer Jenny:         Good.  I always love good law-abiding citizens.**

**Misty:             I'm a law-abiding citizen, Officer Jenny!  I'd love to abide by the laws of your heart!  _(Blushes and tries to hold Jenny's hand.  Jenny looks uncomfortable and blushes, too.)_**

**Officer Jenny:         Sorry, miss, but I don't swing that way!**

**Ash:               Oh, that's enough, lover girl!  _(He grabs Misty's ear and pulls her away.)_**

**Brock:           I apologize for my friend, officer.  Sometimes she gets a little weird.  _(Jessie, James, and Meowth stare blankly at them.)_**

**Meowth****:        I don't think she's the only weird thing going on here.**

**James:          _(He looks over to the spot where the Pokémon was.)  Hey!  You made my Pokémon run away!_**

**Officer Jenny:         Well, it's good to see nothing bad happening here.  I'll be on my way now!  _(she leaves.)_**

**Misty:             Something really strange is going on.  Why is Team Rocket acting all good, and why did they say we were wearing strange clothes?**

**Ash:               I don't know, but something fishy is going on.**

**Scene Three_            (Ash, Misty, and Brock are walking, but they are now out of the city and walking on a dirt path by the river bank.  Suddenly, an odd-looking fish pops out of the water and squirts Brock in the face.)_**

**Brock:           Hey!  What'd you do that for, Pikachu?  _(Pikachu looks confused and makes noises.  Brock looks around and notices the Pokémon.)  _What's that?  _(He pulls out his Pokedex and points it at the fish.)_**

**Pokedex****:      No data available for this Pokémon.**

**Brock:           Aw!  No data?  Well, I'm gonna capture it!  **

**Ash:               No!  Let me catch it!  Water Pokémon are my specialty!  _He jumps in front of Brock and throws a Pokeball.  The Pokeball hits the creature and captures it.)_  Yeah!  I caught one!**

**Brock:           Hey!  I wanted that thing!  **

**Ash:               Finders, keepers!**

**Misty:             Hey!  Break it up you--  _(__She pauses and looks at Ash.)  Uh, Ash, why are you wearing my clothes?_**

**Ash:               _(Looks down.)  Waaah!  _(Camera focuses on Misty as clothes fly all around her.  Ash is obviously undressing.  From off camera.)  _Brock, can I have my clothes now?  It's kinda cold._**

**Brock:           Oh, uh, sure.  _(Camera focuses on the sky while clothes are flying all over the place at the bottom of the screen.)_**

**Misty:             _(Focus back on the three.  Misty is putting her hair into a ponytail again.  She looks down and around at the boys.  They are now dressed properly.)  That's much better.  _**

**Scene Four  _(Meanwhile, Team Rocket is getting over the effects of the Pokémon's psychic powers.)_**

**James:          Why did I ever want to catch that puny little Pokémon in the first place?**

**Jessie:          Yeah, the boss wouldn't have given us any money for that ugly thing!**

**Meowth****:        I bet it had something to do with the way the twerps were dressed…**

**James:          **Ha!  It makes me laugh just thinking about it!  _(The whole Team laughs.)  _

**Jessie:          **Come on, you two!  Let's go steal some Pokémon!

**James:          **Right!

To be continued…


End file.
